Gimp
|hometown = Virginia|occupation = Student|season = The ORGstralian ORGback|tribes = |place = 9/20|challenges = 2|votesagainst = 12|days = 20|season2 = Marshall ORGlands|tribes2 = |place2 = 8/16|challenges2 = 3|votesagainst2 = 6|days2 = 20}}Gimp ' is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: The ORGstralian ORGback and ''SurvivORG: Marshall ORGlands''. In ORGstralia, ''Gimp was originally placed on the messy, but entertaining Kucha tribe on Day 1. He became known for having no filter, specially when it came down to the opposing Ogakor tribe. This proved to be his demise, as he was voted out at the Final 9 after blowing his lid at Tribal Council. He voted for Blake to win Sole Survivor. Nearly a year later, Gimp returned to play in the series 8.5th season, ''Marshall ORGlands. He was voted out halfway through the game after causing yet another tribal argument, finishing in 8th place and becoming the second member of the jury. He voted for Reef to win Sole Survivor. Profile '''Marshall ORGlands: Well, I'm Gimp, I'm 15 years old (and to some that might be a shock lmao), and I'm a huge jokester. I'm here to show to the world that I am more than that one moment in that one season of SurvivORGs, most people here ONLY know me for either GIVE ME THE IDOL and/or writing the Funni 115, this time around, I'm here to kick ass and take names, while spitting flames, and I'm going to either accomplish that with flying colors or fail miserably and tarnish whatever reputation I had. One thing is for certain however, I'm not the same Gimp as I once was, I've been waiting for my second shot since the Final 9 of SurvivORG: ORGstralia, and each ORG I've played wasn't to the best of my ability, whether intentionally or unintentionally, here, I'm going to take advantage of my lacking social life to really show to the world why I'm worthy of the second chance. is a high school student from Virginia The ORGstralian ORGback Almost immediately following the cast reveal, Gimp was approached by Nick, who instantly offered an alliance similar to their Cards Against Humanity alliance. Not too long after that, Jenny approached Gimp, also asking for an alliance. Gimp agreed to both and thus Gimp's original dream Final 3 was born. While requesting an alliance chat, Blake approached him with an alliance deal, his dream final 3 became a final 4. This alliance would come to be known as the "Young Sheldon Weird Al Fanclub" named after Jenny's suggestion of Young Sheldon Fanclub and Gimp's liking of Weird Al Yankovic. All seemed happy in the mystical world that is Gimp's mind, but soon, things started to become hectic. Gimp had received word from Nick that Jenny was in multiple alliances, specifically one titled the Flak alliance, which was actually named, "The Serious Six". Nick also revealed that he was in an alliance known as the "Ass Blasters". This alliance housed Aids, Doctor, and Marmar, with Blake and Nick being "double agents". Gimp was added to a new chat featuring the Ass Blasters minus Blake. This group would become Gimp's closest allies and friends to this day. The tribes came to the first immunity challenge of the season, a SurvivORG classic, "24 Hour Check in". The challenge started off strong for both tribes, but due to a mistake on both Gimp and Nick's computer clocks, they posted a check in one minute early and did not notice it until 12 minutes later. This led to Kucha losing the first challenge, and one of the happy Kucha members had to go home to the viewer lounge. At first, the Ass Blasters, now known as the "Peepee Pirates", originally wanted Jenny to go home, but thanks to Flak leaking his plan on accident, and due to his high threat level, Flak became the first boot of SurvivORG: The Orgstralian Orgback. At the second immunity challenge, the tribe agreed to start the challenge at around 6 PM EST. However, while going through a run down of what the tribe was going to do, Aids accidentally posted the challenge command too early, thus resulting in Kucha automatically losing the challenge. This time the target was set onto Smocke, he was pretty much inactive and was an easy vote. Gimp didn't care to add his two cents, he wanted to play it safe and not rock the boat. Smocke became the second boot in a 6-3 vote, with Gimp voting Smocke. Kucha finally got an immunity win, and Gimp, being happy, pinged the Ogakor tribe role and told them to eat his ass. This one message pissed off a lot, if not all, of the Ogakor tribe, and set the course of the post-merge. Kucha, and this Gimp, won the next timmunity challenge to make the swap. At the Final 16, the tribes swapped, and his only allies with him on the New Ogakor tribe were Marmar and Jenny, with Julian being a side ally. With this swap, it was also revealed that BOTH tribes would be attending tribal council separately. The challenge was revealed to be a flash game known as Mini-Putt. Gimp at first scored a 62, but improved his score to a 39. Unfortunately, his score of 39 wasn't enough to win immunity, with mcspecies scoring a 19, 20 more points than Gimp had. At the NuOgakor tribal council, everyone on Kucha agreed to vote Erik, they felt he was a threat and was Ogakor strong. However, unbeknownst to Gimp, Ogakor originally wanted to vote Gimp out, most likely for his past behavior, and on top of that, Jenny was about to flip on Kucha to vote out Gimp. Luckily for Gimp, Ogakor wasn't sure if Jenny was being serious about flipping, and thus changed their votes to Marmar, sending him home in a 4-3-1 vote. After this, Gimp reached the Final 14, where in a shocking twist of fate, the two tribes merged. Gimp reconnected with his Kucha brethren and sister where they agreed to vote Erik again. However, they forgot Jenny flipped, and Wavey played an idol on Erik, which got Doctor voted out. At the Final 12, the merged tribe demerged into two new tribes, Akucha and Aogakor. Gimp was only left with one person he could call an ally, Aids. He and Aids had devised a plan to vote out Mcspecies, but needed an extra number. They chose Marcus, as they thought they could use a relationship from outside of the game to flip him over. Marcus, however, accidentally leaked that they were voting Aids. Marcus said, "Ok tbh id rather not do McSpecies or jon I wanna go for aids because I dont reallt trust him that much is that ok with you guys" and they switched the target to Wavey. Aids was voted out and Gimp was left alone, with no one to turn to or to call an ally. At the Final 11 Immunity Challenge, it was apparent none of the Akucha tribe was trying, with Lewis being more drunk than an Irishman on St. Patrick's Day, and Wavey trying to distract Gimp. Gimp got a majority of the questions correct and had one more question before he won immunity for his tribe. The question was Dragon Ball Z related, and Gimp knew it immediately, but Erik was also a DBZ fan and got the question before Gimp did. Gimp, using information he knew, publicly told Nick to tell Blake to "GIVE ME THE IDOL" and just like that, he had safety. At tribal council, it looked as if Gimp held some power in the game. He wanted to idol out Lewis, as he felt that he was the leader of the Ogakor tribe. Gimp voted Lewis, but Lewis got Marcus to put a vote on Wavey. Gimp played the idol, negated three out of five votes, and caused a tie between Lewis and Wavey, which resulted in Wavey becoming the first member of the Jury. While it saved Gimp's ass for two more rounds, this move destroyed his relationship with Ogakor, specifically Lewis, who wanted him gone as soon as possible and killed any remnants of a relationship they had in game. Fast forward to the Final 9, Gimp knows that his time is up and decides to destroy any chance he had of staying and decided to call out Lewis, Marcus, and Mcspecies as jury threats. Gimp was voted out 6-3 over Jenny. Starting from the Final 7 to the Final 5: Mcspecies, Marcus, and Lewis went out in a row, however, it is likely Gimp's parting words had no effect on this string of votes. Voting History In GIVE ME THE IDOL, Gimp played a hidden immunity idol on himself, negating 3 votes. Marshall ORGlands Gimp started his second SurvivORGs run on the blue Ebon tribe. Gimp made an alliance with Arctos, Reef, T-Bone, and Brian! which had no name. In the first round, the Ebon tribe won immunity, thus avoiding tribal council. Unfortunately, Ebon couldn't keep this up for the second challenge, and he joined the entire tribe in voting out IAWY. Third challenge was a success, avoiding tribal council again. Then at the fourth challenge, the fate of the tribe rode on Gimp, but unfortunately, Gimp couldn't beat Pory at the Pacific Islands trivia, sending Ebon back to tribal council. At the fourth tribal council, Gimp was targeted by the Five Guys alliance of Aren, Arctos, T-Bone, Ryan, and Reef. Gimp found out by walking in on an emoji code that felt described Gimp. Luckily for Gimp, his incessant complaining of Majuro turned the target onto Brian! and then Arctos and Reef fought to keep them both in the game. This led to Arctos, Reef, and Gimp voting out Aren, taking him out in a 3-2-2 vote. After this, the game takes a whole new turn and the game swaps into two tribes of 6. Gimp was put on the Ebon 2.0 tribe with fellow Ebon members Arctos and T-Bone, and Majuro members Pory, LSE, and Dylan. The Ebon 2.0 tribe enjoyed never going to tribal at all, and all 6 members were easily able to make the merge. Speaking of a merge, after the Brian! boot, the two tribes merged. Before the merge, Pory had brought up to Arctos and Gimp that LSE would have been voted out had Ebon 2.0 gone to tribal. This caused Gimp to vote LSE with Arctos, Pory and T-Bone, but to no avail, as his closest ally Arctos was voted out that night. At that point, Gimp was stuck in a box and couldn't get out of it. Gimp's hands were tied at the Pory vote, and at Final 8, his constant scheming to get out of the box came back to haunt him, sending him to Ponderosa in a 6-1-1 vote, becoming the Jester Prince of Ponderosa. Much like every other juror, Gimp voted for his fellow Ebon and alliance member Reef to win the game. Voting History Trivia *Gimp is the first player in SurvivORGs to play an idol for themselves correctly, something he achieved at Final 11 of ORGstralia. * Gimp is the only player in SurvivORG history to be voted out on the same day in different seasons, being voted out on Day 20 in both ORGstralia and Marshall ORGlands. * He said two of the 16 episode titles in ORGstralia, "WE FUCKED UP HORRIBLY" (Episode 2) and "GIVE ME THE IDOL" (Episode 9). * Gimp said one of the 12 episode titles in Marshall ORGlands, "Their Trojan Horse is Burning Down" (Episode 7). * Gimp is the writer behind the Ateehee Funni 115, a SurvivORG version of the famous Funny 115 by Mario Lanza. * Gimp was nominated for the Best Move ''(for asking for the idol at the Final 11 and idoling out Wavey) ''and ''Tragic Hero ''awards at the ORGstralia reunion, though he unfortunately didn't win these awards. * Gimp was the first player in SurvivORG history to successfully play an idol on themselves. * In both seasons, Gimp was part of a unanimous jury vote for the winner of his season. Category:Contestants Category:ORGstralia Contestants Category:9th Place Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Marshall ORGlands Contestants Category:8th Place